1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document management systems. More specifically the present invention relates to a method of managing and controlling documents through the use of a messaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today""s global market place, timely access to crucial business information has become a powerful and necessary strategic weapon. As more and more documents and items of data have to be filed and found, modern document processing systems have to be fast and accurate.
In a conventional document management system, each document is sub-divided into two parts, the content of the document and the document profile. The content of the document is the actual information contained within the document itself. The document profile contains the attributes of the document including its title, author, and the date saved. The document content and the document profile are typically stored separately.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a prior art document management system 170. A file system 100 contains the document contents 110 which are stored as individual files. The file system 100 is a conventional computer-implemented file system such as the file system provided by Microsoft Windows(copyright) or Apple(copyright) Macintosh(copyright) Finder operating systems. A conventional database 120 contains the document profiles 140 corresponding to document contents 110, as well as security information 130. Database 120 is a conventional structural information system storing information as a set of records and attributes or fields. The security information 130 represents access control information to determine whether a particular computer user has permission rights to access the document profile 140 and/or document contents 110. The conventional document manager 150 accesses the document profile 140 and the document content 110 and allows the client 160 access to the composite document formed by the combination of a document profile 140 and document content 110 if corresponding security information 130 so permits.
The conventional document management system 170 uses a security system that is separate from the operating system security system 180. The security information 130 is typically stored in the database 120, while a security monitor 170 resides within the document manager 150. In order to verify access to a certain document, user access information must be retrieved from the security information 130, and passed on to the security monitor 170. The security monitor 170 then determines whether the user has access to the particular document.
When a user operating a client computer system logs into a server computer system, the server computer system requires that the user have access authorization. When the user logs into a conventional document management system 170 located on a server computer system, a first user identifier and access code or password is required. This information is checked against operating system security 180 to authorize the user log-in. Next, the user must log into the document manager 150 using a second user identification and access code or password. This user-entered information is checked against the security information 130 in the database, maintained by the security monitor 170 of the document manager 150.
Thus, once a user operating a client computer system logs into a server computer system, he or she has to go through an additional hurdle of logging into the security system of the document manager 150. This two-step log-in procedure creates problems when the access rights are changed or when, for example, new users must be added to both security systems. Multiple sets of security information create configuration control and consistency problems and slow down user access to the document management system 170.
Therefore, it is apparent that a need exists for a document management system which does not use a separate database, and which does not utilize multiple security systems.
An improved document management system using a messaging system and a single access security system is disclosed.
The content of a document is stored in a file system, while the profile of the document is stored in a messaging system. The profile of the document is accessed upon request, and the document content is accessed based upon the content of the profile.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description.